It is well known in the computer art that many large systems are built from modular components. Typically, each of the system components has been designed in an optimum fashion for its particular purpose. For example, while some systems process data in a parallel format, others process data in a serial format. In addition, even though the various system components are "digital" in nature for most systems, the various voltage signal levels recognized as digital "on" or "off" may vary. A digital "high" (or "on") for one system component may be recognized as a "low" (or "off") for another system component.
One example of this situation is encountered in the Navy where a computer disk storage (Magnetic Disk AN/UTH-3(V)) unit must interface with a host computer (e.g., an IBM PC/AT compatible computer) processing data in a parallel format. The disk unit inputs and outputs data in a serial format in accordance with the MIL-STD-1397B Type E format (-0.8 volts="low", +0.8 volts="high") and the computer inputs and outputs data in a parallel format in accordance with the MIL-STD-1397B Type B format (-3.0 volts="low", -0.5 volts="high"). Currently, no interface exists that would permit data communication between two devices operating individually on the Type B and Type E formats.
Thus, the need exists for an interface that supports data communication between a MIL-STD-1397B Type B parallel signal device and a MIL-STD-1397B Type E serial signal device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an interface adapter that supports data communication between a parallel signal device operating at a first digital voltage level and a serial signal device operating at a second digital voltage level.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an interface adapter that supports data communication between a MIL-STD-1397B Type B parallel signal device and a MIL-STD-1397B Type E serial signal device.